El sueño premonitorio
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Toya volvió su vista al patio, posando sus ojos en Yukito. Suspiró. Lo que le había dicho su madre... No era tan fácil...


Habían pasado dos años desde el regreso de Sakura. En ese tiempo Xiaolang y los otros habían pasado tres veces por el reino de Clow. A la princesa le dolía verles tan poco, así que para sobrellevar la distancia se entretenía aprendiendo. Yukito le estaba enseñando a usar sus poderes de sacerdotisa y se mantenía siempre ocupada.

Mientras le enseñaba una invocación en el patio del palacio, Toya los observaba desde el piso de arriba con una mirada triste.

- ¿Aun sigues preocupado?- inquirió su madre, que había aparecido a su lado.

Toya meditó antes de responder.

- Puede que... Un poco...

- No te preocupes, nadie volverá a intentar llevársela.

- ...

- ¿Pasa algo más?- preguntó su madre mirando sonriente.

- Debe de ser duro...- Nadeshiko iba a preguntar, pero su hijo continuó.- No saber cuando volverás a ver a la persona querida...

- Si, lo es. Pero ella es muy confiada y cree en que volverá pronto.

- ... La envidio.

- Tu también deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo, y ponerte a prueba.

- ¿Ponerme a prueba?

Su madre sonrió con dulzura.

Tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo y con los que están a tu alrededor, Toya.- y tras esa frase se alejo caminado plácidamente.

Toya volvió su vista al patio, posando sus ojos en Yukito. Suspiró. Lo que le había dicho su madre... No era tan fácil. Más de una vez había pensado en abusar de sus privilegios como príncipe en ese asunto. Pero sus padres no se lo permitirían. Ademas, él no quería convertirse en esa clase de hombre...

Por la tarde, cuando estaba recostado en su aposento leyendo un libro, picaron a la puerta.

- Yuki...- susurró el príncipe sorprendido cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Alteza.- saludó la entrar. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con una taza.- Como no aparecisteis a la hora del almuerzo me preguntaba si os encontrabais mal. Así que os traje una manzanilla.

- Llamame Toya... Y gracias.

- Si, es verdad. Lo siento.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. Posó la bandeja en la mesa, al lado de otra llena de comida.- Deberías comer algo... Toya.

- No tengo hambre.- dijo este cerrando el libro.- Si quieres cómelo tú, que devoras como una bestia.- añadió sonriendo malicioso.

Yukito le miro con reproche, pero sin tomárselo a mal.

- Entonces bebe esto al menos.

Al moreno no le apetecía nada, pero porque el sacerdote no le siguiera riñendo se conformó.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio. Yukito se había terminado sentando en la cama, al lado de Toya. En la cabeza de este seguían rondando las palabras de su madre. Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía sacar el tema? Le resultaba demasiado directo y vergonzoso saltarle a su amigo de la infancia con un repentino "te quiero", así que continuo en silencio. Yukito se acomodo más, los hombros de ambos quedaron en contacto. Toya se puso aun mas nervioso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente un momento, separo los labios, que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran. Pero justo en el instante que sus cuerdas vocales iban a producir un sonido, Yukito se adelantó.

- ¿ Sabes qué? Hoy tuve un sueño premonitorio.

Toya se reprendió mentalmente por no ser mas rápido, ya se la había escapado el valor.

- ¿Ah si? ¿ Era bueno o malo?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa.

Bueno yo creo, por lo menos para mí y para... Para otra persona.- se sonrojó levemente.

El príncipe le miro extrañado por la reacción. ¿Queé significaba? Una idea estúpida pasó por su mente, pero era imposible. No podía tener tan mala suerte de que el joven sacerdote hubiera soñado con ese momento, y por eso lo había interrumpido antes de empezar.- Lo había olvidado, pero justo ahora lo recordé.- Toya tragó saliva.

El príncipe suspiro, intentando volver a reunir el valor perdido.

- Y,¿que pasaba?

Yukito guardó silencio, enervando al otro. Muy lentamente y con la mejillas sonrojadas, alzó la vista en su dirección. Se fue acercando despacio a su rostro. Cerró los ojos. Toya se encontraba paralizado, sin embargo temblaba. Y por fin, tras una eternidad para el heredero al trono, los labios de Yukito llegaron a su destino. En el preciso instante que entraron en contacto, Toya despertó. Abrazo fuertemente al rubio mientras respondía al beso, siendo abrazado segundos más tarde por él.

Después de un poco se separaron, sus labios solamente, sus brazos aun no. Mirándose a los ojos con cierto rubor en sus rostros.

- ¿En serio... Soñaste esto?- preguntó Toya.

Yukito rió.

- En realidad en el sueño eras tú el que te declarabas, pero tardabas tanto que preferí adelantarme

- Pero,¿Cómo sabias que era premonitorio? Podía haber sido uno normal.

- Me lo dijo tu madre...

- ¿¡Se lo contaste!- preguntó como un tomate.

- No, no. Pero al parecer ella también soñó algo hoy. Porque al ver que faltabas en la comida nos preguntamos que qué te pasaría y ella dijo que lo que tenias solo podía solucionarlo yo.- Toya se pasó una mano por su frente sonrojada.- No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Ademas, no creo que ella lo cuente.

- Lo se. Pero odio cuando sueña con cosas que tienen que ver conmigo, sobre todo si son cosas que yo jamás le contaría.

- ¿Incluso esta vez?

El príncipe se quedó pensativo.

No se... Esta vez puede que no tanto...

Yukito sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Después Toya paso un brazo por sus hombros y con la otra mano alcanzo el libro para seguir. El rubio cerro los ojos y se termino durmiendo con los dedos de Toya jugando en su pelo.

Desde hace bastante que tenía esta idea, pero nunca me ponía a ello. Hoy en la biblioteca, cuando se suponía que debía estar estudiando(^^U) empece a escribir en el margen de los apuntes y no pude parar xD


End file.
